<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Our Bedroom After The War by ipona</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951022">In Our Bedroom After The War</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipona/pseuds/ipona'>ipona</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the one where my OT4 lives happily ever after [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/F/M/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:01:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipona/pseuds/ipona</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Tifa searches Cloud’s eyes. Maybe she should be conflicted. Maybe she should be committed to only him, and not be tempted by their friends. But she really wants to take up the offer and further blur the lines between friendship and something more, really wants to press kisses to Aerith’s soft skin, really wants to run her fingers through Zack’s inky mane of hair, really wants to do it all with Cloud at her side.</i>
</p><p>AU where no one dies and everyone lives happily ever after. Tifa and Cloud walks in on Zack and Aerith having an intimate moment in Seventh Heaven. Smut and fluff. A wholesome foursome.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife, Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Tifa Lockhart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the one where my OT4 lives happily ever after [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Our Bedroom After The War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the result of me, a multi-shipper, being very sick of the shipping wars in this fandom. They all love each other, everyone’s bi/pan, and they’re all going to fuck, so help me god. So yeah, this is basically Cloti and Zerith, turning into one big foursome and polyamorous Cloud/Tifa/Aerith/Zack.</p><p>Or, about 4,7k words of self-indulgent smut.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s hard for Tifa to pinpoint when it all begins. When it’s all over and the world is slowly returning to normal, they find their way back to Midgar. Or what’s left of it, at least. Aerith and Zack go straight back to where they left off their relationship all those years ago. It takes a little longer for Cloud and Tifa, but it begins on a night under the Highwind, when fate is knocking on their door, and it ends up with the two of them, together, owning a bar in a town that didn’t exist a year ago.</p><p>They let everything take its time, let time mend and rebuild all the things that broke along the way.</p><p>And somehow, the four of them end up in a rhythm. Tifa and Cloud share a bed at night, close together in a hushed kind of intimacy. Aerith kisses them all good morning as they gather for breakfast, balancing perfectly on the line between platonic and romantic. Zack slots in perfectly with the rest of them, and though Tifa is the one who knows him the least, he always makes sure to include her with tight embraces and brilliant smiles he gives Cloud and Aerith.</p><p>It all comes to a head on an afternoon when Cloud and Tifa have been out getting supplies for the bar. They haven’t opened for the day yet, but as they go inside, they’re faced with a scene Tifa hadn’t expected to walk in on, even in her wildest dreams. Or maybe she did, and thought it would remain just that: a dream.</p><p>Aerith is perched on the bar, leaning back on her hands, auburn hair pooling behind her as her head tips back, breathy moans escaping pink lips. Her dress is hiked up to her waist and the uppermost buttons are undone, allowing small, firm breasts to spill out. Zack is standing between her legs, mostly dressed, except for the fastenings of his pants being undone. His hands are on Aerith’s hips and he moves rhythmically, thrusting into her, each movement forcing a small grunt out of him.</p><p>It’s Tifa’s surprised gasp that draws the attention of the couple. Next to her, Cloud stiffens, but doesn’t say anything. Aerith whips around, desperately grasping at her dress to cover up. Tifa pushes back the part of herself that sends heat throughout her entire body. Aerith’s milky skin on display and the look of pleasure on both of their faces just does something to her, and she wonders for a moment if Cloud feels it too.</p><p>”Oh, <i>fuck</i>!” Aerith exclaims, and though it takes Zack a bit longer to catch up, as soon as he spots them, he too draws back, stuffing himself back into his pants with embarrassed urgency.</p><p>”Sorry, sorry,” Tifa says, grabbing at Cloud’s arm. Cloud doesn’t budge under her grip though, still awkwardly frozen in the middle of a step. There’s a glint in his eyes that Tifa recognizes. The first time she saw it was that night under the Highwind that had kickstarted this particular part of their relationship. Since then, she’d come to recognize the intense flow of green as arousal and wanting. ”Cloud, I think we should leave.”</p><p>It’s no surprise that it’s Zack that pipes up and changes everything.</p><p>”You don’t have to,” he tells them, voice thick and low, just loud enough for the words to hang in the air between the four of them. The tension is thick enough to cut, and Tifa feels lightheaded when her brain manages to process just what it is that Zack is suggesting. ”Leave, I mean. We don’t mind if you stay. Join in. Right?”</p><p>He glances at Aerith, who gives up trying to get decent, and instead lets the straps of her dress fall off her shoulders, leaving an expanse of pale skin on show.</p><p>”Right.”</p><p>Tifa searches Cloud’s eyes. Maybe she should be conflicted. Maybe she should be committed to only him, and not be tempted by their friends. But she really wants to take up the offer and further blur the lines between friendship and <i>something more</i>, really wants to press kisses to Aerith’s soft skin, really wants to run her fingers through Zack’s inky mane of hair, really wants to do it all with Cloud at her side.</p><p>And judging by the glowing mako in his eyes, the way he grabs her hand, weaving their fingers together and squeezing, he feels the same way. Aerith, who always seems to know more than she should, always seems to know what the rest of them are thinking, grins and reaches for Zack’s suspenders, pulling him in close again, while keeping her eyes on Cloud and Tifa. Zack follows Aerith’s direction and wraps his arms around her, pressing her lithe body against his while pressing kisses to her neck and shoulders.</p><p>When she reaches her arm out, a silent plea for Cloud and Tifa to come closer, Tifa’s brain starts working again. She tugs at Cloud’s hand, and this time, he follows pliantly. Aerith smiles through a moan as Zack’s mouth reaches a pink nipple, sucking and nibbling for just a moment. When they get close enough, Aerith lets her outstretched hand run through Cloud’s blonde locks. She twists her upper body and pulls him close, kissing his lips, slowly and tenderly.</p><p>Tifa feels her face grow warm as she watches Aerith’s tongue slip past Cloud’s lips, drawing a gasp from him in the process. Tifa’s hand is still in Cloud’s. In the past, she would feel a twinge of jealousy at Aerith’s carefree, sunny disposition and the effect she had on Cloud, but now, the sight of the two of them together sends tingles through her limbs and makes heat gather low in her belly.</p><p>As Aerith draws back from Cloud, she turns to Tifa, smile still stretching from ear to ear.</p><p>”Is this okay?” she asks in a low tone, gaze flitting between the two of them. Her hand runs down Cloud’s torso before reaching out to Tifa instead.</p><p>”Yes,” Tifa and Cloud both blurt out, almost in unison. Aerith giggles and Tifa catches Cloud’s smile and the squeeze he gives her hand, before Aerith leans in to catch Tifa’s lips in a kiss instead.</p><p>Aerith’s kisses tastes like sunshine and home. She’s been a forbidden desire to Tifa since they met, beautiful and ethereal and unreachable. And now, soft lips finally caress her own, and Tifa feels overwhelmed, but also like this is what she was always meant to do. Aerith kisses just like Tifa has imagined so many times, loving and soft, but with an edge. A flash of teeth that captures her bottom lip for a second. The teasing way she makes Tifa chase her for just a moment before diving in again. All of it drives Tifa crazy.</p><p>Tifa gets so caught up in soft lips and gentle hands that she doesn’t notice right away that Cloud moves to the other side of the bar, to where Zack is standing between Aerith’s spread thighs.</p><p>When Aerith pauses and glances over at the two men, Tifa does the same. Zack has taken a step back and has his hands buried in Cloud’s hair, while Cloud clings onto the fabric of his shirt. His cheeks are flushed pink, and the two kiss as if their lives depend on it. The scene is wonderful, but Tifa suddenly becomes aware of exactly how easily someone could walk in on them, just as Tifa and Cloud walked in on Aerith and Zack only minutes prior.</p><p>”While this is lovely,” Tifa murmurs against Aerith’s hair. ”I think we should maybe move somewhere more private.”</p><p>”Upstairs?” Aerith asks, her voice just a bit breathless.</p><p>”Yeah, just let me lock up.”</p><p>Aerith jumps off the bar, once again trying and failing to get herself looking decent while her hair is a mess and her dress is mostly undone. She presses a kiss to Cloud’s cheek, to then let her lips wander to his neck, making him break away from Zack. His eyes are glossed over with desire, and  for just a second he meets Tifa’s gaze with a dreamy smile, before Aerith grabs him by his suspenders and drags him towards the stairs.</p><p>Tifa hurries to the front door, hearing the familiar click of the latch as she pulls it shut, making sure no one disturbs them. Then, the world spins around and before she has time to react, she finds herself swooped up into Zack’s arms. He has a strong grip around her waist, staring down at her, and Tifa feels her heart race for a moment. He’s warm and solid, taller than Cloud, face more angular. Still, his eyes are the same, and though Tifa found the radiant mako glow unnerving in the beginning, she’s grown to like the intensity, associating it with intimacy and desire and love rather than violence.</p><p>And so Tifa takes the opportunity to follow the impulse she’s had for longer than she’s willing to admit. She runs her hands over his chest, up to his shoulders, to finally tangle in his mane of black hair. At the same time, he leans down, letting their mouths slot together in a careful kiss. It’s not hesitant, per se, but it’s new and exciting and Tifa gives herself time to explore Zack’s mouth, until he pulls back just a bit.</p><p>”Come on, let’s go join our better halves,” he murmurs against her lips. As Tifa nods in response, Zack takes hold of her thighs, lifting her up. Her surprised yelp turns into a happy giggle, and she catches on, wrapping her legs around his waist, letting him carry her all the way upstairs. She presses kisses to his neck and jawline all the while, drawing small sounds from his throat.</p><p>In the bedroom that Cloud and Tifa usually share, Aerith is already naked, straddling a shirtless Cloud.</p><p>”Don’t tell me you started without us,” Zack teases as he carefully sets Tifa down on the bed, his eyes meeting Aerith’s.</p><p>”So did you, by the looks of it.” Aerith looks at them, raising her eyebrow. ”Besides, you left me all high and dry, what was I supposed to do?”</p><p>”Nothing dry about the way I left you,” Zack shoots back, mirroring Aerith’s cocky smirk with one of his own. As if on cue, Cloud’s hands grab Aerith’s hips and grinds her down against him, making her moan with the friction of his erection against her clit through the rough fabric of his pants.</p><p>”Y-you’re gonna be the death of me,” she gasps. Tifa scoots up behind Aerith, ghosting curious fingers over the sides of her waist as they straddle Cloud’s thighs together.</p><p>”Hey,” she murmurs and moves Aerith’s hair to the side, pressing kisses to the fair skin of her neck and shoulder. She lets her lips wander slowly, from the nape of Aerith’s neck, over her pulse point and jaw, until Aerith twists her head to the side, meeting Tifa’s lips with her own.</p><p>It feels so natural to kiss Aerith, slick lips sliding against each other in a lazy rhythm. Tifa lets her hands wander over Aerith’s body. Pale skin stretch over a flat stomach and small, soft breasts, and Tifa’s fingers leave goosebumps in their wake as they travel from Aerith’s waist to her chest. She squeezes Aerith’s breasts before playing with her nipples, causing a giggly moan to escape her lips.</p><p>”Fucking <i>hell</i>,” Cloud groans from underneath them, and hearing it makes Tifa break away from Aerith’s lips. She looks down at him over Aerith’s shoulder. Cloud’s face is flushed, along with his neck and chest. Half-lidded mako eyes glow with arousal as he looks at them, making Tifa’s skin tingle.</p><p>”Oh,” Aerith moans as she grinds down against Cloud again. ”He likes that.”</p><p>”I can show you what else he likes,” Tifa murmurs as her hands move from Aerith’s skin, to instead find the fastenings of Cloud’s trousers. Aerith scoots back just a little to give her room to undo them with swift movements. Cloud shivers as Tifa frees his cock. He’s hard and leaking pre-cum already, and Tifa gives him a few shallow strokes. She twists her wrist the way she knows he likes, moving slowly over the head a few times before pumping her hand along his entire length. </p><p>Cloud’s head tilts back, and he moans, eyes slipping shut as Aerith’s exploring hand joins Tifa’s, entwining their fingers around Cloud’s cock. As Aerith finds her rhythm, drawing small sounds of pleasure from Cloud, Tifa draws back, turning to face Zack, who has been sitting quietly observing from the edge of the bed. He looks calm and collected, and the only evidence that something more is raging under the surface are the glowing mako in his eyes and the way his erect cock strains against his pants.</p><p>”You’re all so fucking hot,” he mutters as he watches Aerith strokes Cloud slowly, drawing small, gasping sounds from his lips. Tifa tugs at his suspenders until he’s kneeling on the bed. His pupils are blown wide, the mako in his irises burning hot, as he meets her gaze.</p><p>”I think you still have a bit too much clothing on,” she comments, pushing the suspenders off his shoulders and tugging at his shirt.</p><p>”Ditto,” Zack shoots back, letting his eyes run up and down Tifa’s clothed body, but lets her pull his t-shirt over his head and toss it on the floor.</p><p>”To be honest,” Aerith adds, pausing to pull at Cloud’s pants. ”You’re all wearing too much clothing.”</p><p>Tifa lets herself scan Zack’s exposed torso for just a moment. He’s just as fit as she’s imagined, tan skin stretching over defined muscles. Broad shoulders, a trim waist, and a smattering of scars, evidence of a lifetime of fighting.</p><p>”Your turn.” Zack smirks and cocks an eyebrow suggestively. In a lot of situations, Tifa would have been embarrassed. Though she’s never exactly been shy when it comes to her body, getting completely naked in front of other people is different. But out of the people with her in the room, Cloud has seen her naked countless times, and the way both Zack and Aerith look at her, eyes burning with desire, makes her feel empowered rather than embarrassed as she pulls her tank top and sports bra off.</p><p>For good measure, she slips her skirt off as well, leaving her in only her panties and stockings. Before she can react, Zack grabs her by the waist and presses her into the mattress next to Cloud. Her legs wrap around his waist and he presses kisses to her neck and down her chest, and Tifa can’t help but let out a gasp that turns into a moan as he sucks on her nipple, swirling his tongue around it before gently worrying it with his teeth.</p><p>Tifa’s hand grasps at Cloud at her side, and as if he’s read her mind, he turns his head to catch her in a deep kiss. Cloud’s lips on hers always makes her feel at peace, and instinctively she runs her fingers through his hair as the world slows down, just a bit.</p><p>”Now that’s a sight.” Zack’s voice brings her back to the situation. He’s leaned back, still with Tifa’s legs around his waist.</p><p>”Mhm,” Aerith agrees. ”Did you imagine this was how the day was going to end up?”</p><p>”Eh, figured they’d fall for our charms eventually.”</p><p>And with that he leans over to kiss Aerith, slow and sloppy lips dancing together for a moment. Tifa is caught up with kissing Cloud again, and is only pulled from it as Cloud grits his teeth, moaning against her mouth. Aerith has sunken down on him, her head leaned back as she rocks experimentally back and forth, getting used to the feel of him. Cloud’s hands find her hips again, guiding her movements slowly. <i>Fuck</i>, Aerith is gorgeous like that, hips rolling and rocking to find her pleasure on Cloud’s cock.</p><p>Turning her attention back to Zack, Tifa reaches up, pulling him over her again. Arms wrap around his shoulders and his hand slips down, pressing against her through her panties for a moment before he leans back to slip them off completely. Tifa notes that he lets her stockings stay on, and makes sure to remember that for the future.</p><p>Then he’s back on top of her, and it takes them another moment to get Zack’s pants off, letting him press against her fully. </p><p>”Is this okay?” he asks, his hips snapping as he rubs against her, cock brushing against her clit. The harsh movements send waves of heated pleasure through her, and she feels herself growing impatient underneath him.</p><p>”Yes- <i>yes</i>, do you even need to-” She’s cut off as he slides into her slowly. His lips find hers and he kisses her sweetly while he thrusts all the way in, resting there for just a moment before he starts moving, making her let out a breathy moan.</p><p>As the pace picks up, Tifa turns to cling on to Cloud at her side again, pressing messy kisses to his lips as she cradles his face in her hands. He readily accepts the kisses, panting into Tifa’s mouth as Aerith grinds down on his cock. Zack presses kisses to Tifa’s neck and shoulders, occasionally dragging his mouth down to her breasts, tongue flicking over her nipples. Soon, she’s is moaning and panting against Cloud’s mouth, too lost in the sensations to do anything else.</p><p>”Fuck,” Aerith exclaims, more moaning than speaking, and with the way her thighs shake and shudder, Tifa is almost certain that she just came. ”Fuck. Pause.”</p><p>She slows down her rhythm, and Cloud releases his grip on her hips, instead running his hands over her waist, caressing the pale skin. Zack slows down as well, the hard, fast fucking turning into shallow thrusts, letting Tifa catch her breath. </p><p>”Zack, switch with me?”</p><p>Zack looks over at Cloud, then locks gazes with Tifa again. </p><p>”Okay?” he asks breathlessly. Tifa and Cloud nods in unison, and Aerith giggles as she climbs off of Cloud, leaning down to kiss Tifa again. Tifa feels cold for a moment as Zack slips his cock out of her and shuffles over to Cloud, but then Aerith is there, warm and smelling like flowers, soft lips kissing along her jaw and long locks of hair tickling her skin.</p><p>Next to them, Cloud welcomes Zack with a kiss, running his fingers through his hair. Their legs tangle together, and as nice a sight Cloud and Zack are together, their kisses all tongues and lips and desire, Tifa has her arms full of Aerith, and absolutely cannot focus on anything else. Aerith doesn’t give Tifa an opportunity to decide on their positions, instead settling between her thighs. </p><p>Aerith’s gentle hands run over Tifa’s thighs, fidgeting with the ends of her stockings as they kiss, Aerith’s face cradled in Tifa’s hands. Aerith wastes no time, her hands running up over Tifa’s torso, playing with her nipples along the way, then down again, until one hand dips low, fingertips finding Tifa's most sensitive parts, dipping between the folds of her labia. Light touches circle her clit and Tifa lets out a breathy moan. Aerith smiles against her lips and keeps up the small, teasing touches, before kissing down Tifa’s body.</p><p>Sighing and moaning, Tifa lets her fingers comb through the long tresses of Aerith’s hair as the other woman sucks on her collarbone, nibbles her nipple, licks along the flat planes of her stomach, until she finally replaces her fingers with her mouth.</p><p>”<i>Ahh</i>- Aerith… ” she whines as lips suck gently on her clit and a finger curls inside of her. The building heat at her core radiates through her and Tifa looks down, takes in the sight of Aerith’s flushed face, buried between her legs, auburn locks falling loosely all around her, and green eyes half-lidded, pupils wide. It doesn’t take long for Tifa to reach her peak like that, and the pressure finally releases as Aerith sucks and licks at her clit at the same time as her fingers work inside her.</p><p>Tifa pants through her orgasm, and as she comes down from it all, Aerith has crawled up next to her again, head resting on her shoulder as she kisses her neck, sucking on the skin in a way Tifa is sure will leave marks. Tifa caresses Aerith’s cheeks, guiding her up and into a kiss once more.</p><p>Beside them, Zack has flipped Cloud over, and now Cloud sits straddling Zack’s waist while Zack props himself up on one arm, the other moving over Cloud’s ass. They still kiss, and somewhere along the way, Cloud too has entirely lost his pants. A tube of lube is thrown aside on the sheets, and Zack’s free hand is gripping Cloud’s ass, pulling him close, grinding them together.</p><p>Cloud moans helplessly, eyes half-lidded and entirely focused of Zack’s face as they break apart. His hands run over Zack’s torso, caressing the defined muscles on his stomach, chest and arms. It’s like he can’t decide what he wants to touch first, focus slipping as Zack works a finger into his ass.</p><p>Tifa scoots over, pressing kisses to Cloud’s shoulder until Zack leans back, freeing both of his hands to immediately getting busy with kneading Cloud’s ass as he works his fingers deeper. Cloud leans into Tifa, kissing her deeply, and as Zack slips another finger into Cloud, she catches his breathy moans with reassuring kisses. Aerith has moved as well, kissing and tracing patterns with her fingertips over Cloud’s back.</p><p>”You’re doing so good,” Aerith murmurs against Cloud’s skin as Zack continues to finger him, drawing out desperate little moans.</p><p>Tifa is glad that Aerith and Zack remain in control, because she feels like she’s slipping more and more every second, her body still comfortably tingling from her orgasm. Cloud slumps against Tifa, his forehead resting against her shoulder. Tifa runs her fingers through Cloud’s hair, trying to sooth him, though she feels just as overheated herself. Every moan that leaves his lips shoots heat through her.</p><p>”You okay?” Zack leans up to whisper against Cloud’s hair.</p><p>”Y-yes,” Cloud moans, lifting his head from Tifa’s shoulder to meet Zack’s eyes. ”<i>Please- ahh-</i>”</p><p>”Come here, then.” Zack’s fingers slip out of Cloud’s ass, and he grabs onto his hips instead, pulling him forward. Cloud leans in close, catching Zack’s lips in a messy kiss. Slowly, slowly, Zack sinks into Cloud, gravity helping as Cloud sits back, taking inch by inch until Zack is all the way inside and Cloud’s gasp turns into a high, keening sound, his head falling back, eyes closed and breathing labored.</p><p>Cloud rolls his hips, meeting Zack’s slow thrusts, moans spilling from his lips whenever Zack gets the angle just right. Tifa watches, entranced by the way the two men move together, learning what feels good and how to match each other’s rhythm just right. Zack leans back against the pillows, burning mako eyes glued to the way their hips move together, Cloud’s hard cock bouncing against his belly.</p><p>”Here,” Aerith murmurs against Tifa’s lips, and guides her body until Tifa is also straddling Zack, just in front of Cloud. She feels Cloud’s arms wrapping around her torso, caressing the overheated skin of her stomach and chest. His cock is hard against her ass, and Tifa understands what Aerith was hinting at. She reaches back, gives Cloud’s cock a few strokes before guiding him inside of her.</p><p>As Cloud sinks into her, she leans forward, resting her forehead against Zack’s shoulder for a moment, catching her breath.</p><p>”Hey,” Zack murmurs against her hair.</p><p>”Hey,” she echoes, turning her face towards his. He leans in, pressing a searing kiss to her lips, before he guides her back to an upright position with a hand on her shoulder that then slides down her chest, squeezing her breast on its way. As Zack moves his hips, thrusting into Cloud, all of them shift, and Cloud holds onto Tifa again, one hand coming up to play with her nipple as he moans into her ear with every single one of Zack’s thrusts.</p><p>Tifa just lets herself lose control in the midst of it all, with Cloud inside her, both Cloud’s and Zack’s hands on her over-heated skin, and Aerith’s heated gaze watching them all move together.</p><p>”Babe.” Zack calls out to Aerith as he lies down fully against the mattress. Her green eyes are wide with desire, and Zack pulls at her thigh until she catches on and shuffles over to straddle his face. ”Much better.”</p><p>Aerith reacts right away as Zack’s tongue teases at her most sensitive parts, licking along her labia, thrusting his tongue into her the best he can in the position they’re in, and finally settle on sucking on her clit. Moaning and gasping, Aerith reaches for Tifa, hands cupping her face as she kisses her, deep and slow.</p><p>They all move together like that, and Tifa loses all sense of time. Zack slows his thrusts into Cloud, and instead Cloud is the one to move, grinding back on Zack’s cock and forward into Tifa, making all of them cry out. She feels Cloud’s breathing grow fast against her neck and his hands cling onto her body like he’s afraid to let go.</p><p>Aerith is the first one to come. Tifa kisses her until she’s breathless, and keeps sucking and nibbling on her lips even when Aerith is just moaning into her mouth, too far gone to focus on anything but Zack’s mouth kissing and sucking on her clit. She comes apart with a cry of garbled swears, hanging onto Tifa’s shoulders, forehead resting against Tifa’s.</p><p>Next, Cloud’s thrusts grow increasingly erratic, and his hands run over Tifa’s skin to pinch her nipple and stroke her clit in a desperate attempt at making them come together. At the same time, Aerith has come down from her high and sinks down next to Zack, kissing his face and neck, whispering praise and encouragement into his skin.</p><p>The last wave of ecstasy comes over Tifa and she reaches for Cloud, one hand tangling in his hair, and the other one grasping at the wrist of the hand that’s squeezing her breast. Cloud let’s out a whining moan against her shoulder just seconds later, reaching his own peak as Tifa’s still twitching around him, and they ride out the shocks of pleasure together.</p><p>”<i>Fuckfuckfu-</i>” Zack chants underneath them, and reaches for Cloud’s hips to chase his orgasm, as Aerith keeps kissing praise against his skin. His entire body goes stiff before relaxing again, and the deep moans turns into giggling as he releases Cloud to tangle his fingers in Aerith’s hair, returning her kisses giddily.</p><p>It takes a bit of effort to disentangle from each other, and in the meantime, Aerith has padded to the bathroom to find a rag to wash them all off before they fall back against the sheets. Tifa finds herself sandwiched between Cloud and Aerith. Her chest is pressed against Cloud’s side, her head resting against his shoulder. Behind her, Aerith is spooning up against her, tracing lazy patterns against her belly with soft fingers.</p><p>”That was-” Of course, Zack is the one who breaks the silence. He’s pressed up against Cloud’s other side and leans up on one elbow to get a clear view of all of them. ”Fucking amazing.”</p><p>He leans in to press a soft kiss to Cloud’s lips, then Tifa’s, and lastly Aerith’s where he lingers a little longer, letting his tongue slip into her mouth. As they pull apart, Aerith nips at his lower lip.</p><p>”Careful,” he warns, and Aerith winks at him before slipping back in to spoon Tifa with a content sigh. Tifa leans up to press small kisses to Cloud’s cheek and jaw. In response, Cloud turns towards her, bringing her kisses to his lips instead. It’s slow, safe, comfortable. Familiar, yet completely new.</p><p>A comfortable silence falls over the room, only broken by their breathing, slowly calming in the afterglow. For just a moment, the four of them just get to exist, together, and Tifa feels as though she could spend eternity here with them, if she didn’t have to open up the bar in a few hours. She lets herself close her eyes, and savor the feeling for just a moment longer.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>